Fire Bomb
by Sage-the-Anthro-Tiger
Summary: Black remembers the first time he shows that he truly loves his Pokemon. M/M POKEMON/HUMAN YAOI LEMON, MAYBE HARDCORE


**SRG: HEY! I'm back with TWO stories!**

**Peach: This one is, Fire Bomb!**

**Mr. Ghost: and the other is, Change of the Season**

**SRG: (stares at the two)...why aren't you two fighting or insulting each other? Or Peach trying to kill/torture Mr. Ghost**

**Peach: We agreed on a truce**

**Mr. Ghost: and we are now friends**

**SRG: O_o**

**Peach and Mr. Ghost: ^v^ ^-^**

**SRG: (faints)**

**Peach: ...Lets draw on his face!**

**Mr. Ghost: sure :D**

**Peach: lets use blue!**

**Mr. Ghost:...Blue? Nah, lets use red!**

**Peach: Red? No, blue!**

**Mr. Ghost: Red!**

**Peach: Blue!**

**Mr. Ghost: Red!**

**Peach: Blue!**

**Mr. Ghost: Red!**

**Peach: Blue!**

**Mr. Ghost: Red!**

**Peach: Blue!**

**Mr. Ghost: RED YOU STUPID BITCH!**

**Peach: EXCUSE ME?**

**Mr. Ghost: YOU HEARD ME!**

**Peach: THATS IT!**

**(Peach tackles and the two began to fight each other)**

**SRG: (weakly looks up) On with the story (gets run over by the duo fighting)**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon<em>

* * *

><p>I stretch out his limbs and relax in fields of Route 2. I glance around me, noticing three of my strongest Pokémon: the Majestic Serperior, the Swift Samurott, and the Powerhouse Emboar.<p>

I remember my 'special time' with Serperior at Undella Town and Samurott at Village Bridge, but the first time with any of them, and most 'special', is with Emboar. Why is it the most special? He took my virginity, that's why. I remember a few other time that I said I lost my virginity to others, but in reality, Emboar took mine.

Let me explain...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_I defeated that 6th gym leader, Skyla and gained the Jet badge. During that time the Pokémon had with me was Archen, Servine, Seismitoad, Scrafty, Samurott, and my newly evolved Emboar._

_I was resting in Mistralton city, letting my Pokémon enjoy our recent victory. Servine, Archen and Scrafty were playing while, Samurott and Seismitoad were having a water fight, blasting Water Pulse, Hydro Pumps, Water Guns, and Bubblebeams at each other. Emboar, who had stunningly defeated Skyla's Swanna, was resting next to me, fast asleep. I laid my head on his stomach, feeling his muscles and heat pour off him. _

_After a while, the inn keeper began to yell out me to return my Pokémon, I return Servine, Archen, Scrafty, Samurott, and Seismitoad. I was about to return Emboar when he snorted and stopped my hand. I guess he didn't want to be put in a Pokeball. The inn keeper decided to give Emboar pity, since he Emboar (a fire-fighting type) beat Skyla's Swanna (a water-flying type). So he let me keep him out. Lights out he said._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two hours later<em>**

_I awoke with sound of rustling. At first I ignored it. I heard more rustling. Ignore. Rustle. I got annoyed and turn to see what's going on and froze. Emboar was sitting up and pumping his "cough" VERY big member. A good 11-inch cock and almost as thick as my forearm._

_...And he was jacking off with my jacket wrapped around his cock._

_It didn't take a genius to realize that he was thinking of me. _

_A deep blush came across my face as, I watched him groan and whine, continuing to pump his cock faster with my jacket. 'Wait a second...I WEAR THAT THING!'_

_A deeper blush burn across my face as a try to glance away...just to see my own harden member my own large member, 8 inches, was pulsing and leaking pre cum._

_'Fuck, I'm hard!', I thought, 'What am I'm going to do?'_

_After a moment...I knew what to do. I slowly and carefully crawled out of my bed and 'nonchalantly' walked over to my lust driven Pokémon._

_"Hey, um, Emboar!", I whispered loudly._

_In retrospect, coming out of no where and saying Emboar's name, was probably not the best idea. He screamed in alert and blasted a Flamethrower. I ducked, nearly avoiding the flames as they incinerated the desk next to my bed._

_Emboar was still flailing and panicking, freaking out when he saw it was me._

_With every strength in my body, I grabbed his arms. Normally, I would've been thrown into a wall, but my touch cause him to relax and slowly stop. He looked at me wide eye, like a wild Pokémon and he was breathing like he ran a marathon._

_"Easy", I whispered, "I not mad or going to hurt you" I talked to him like this was the first time I met him._

_Slowly the wild look , became confusion, to realization, to embarrassment as he try to cover his semi hard cock._

_I chuckled, "No need", I said calmly, putting a hand over his, "You don't need to cover it"_

_He blinked surprised, but obeyed. He removes his hands revealing his growing member. My fingers gently glided over it, feeling its palpitating veins, wondering how it tastes...What the fuck?_

_I slowly lowered my head, much to Emboar's surprise, and awkwardly licked to tip. He gasped and his fire 'beard' reignited. I guess he liked it._

_I slowly licked the tip, feeling inexperience, yet dirty and completely turned on. _

_Emboar is groaning and fidgeting at my touch, completely melting at my touch. My own cock pulse in my boxers, but ignore it for now, wanting to taste more of Emboar giant cock. I tired to put in my mouth, but couldn't really get it in there but a few inches. He still seems to enjoy it, though. His hands were clawing the walls apart, his fiery beard began to blaze even brighter, his cock leaked into my mouth, letting me taste the sweet and spicy juices. In the light, I can see that his cock is dark red, with the head being deep black, gold lines were also marked on his cock, making it unique. He groaned and suddenly push me away. I fell over confused, by now no why. Emboar crawled to his hands and knees. He gently hooked my boxers and slowly pulled them down. I lifted my body, letting him get a better access to me. As he did, I pulled my shirt over my head and gasped half way through, feeling his strong hands lightly grip my cock. He began to pump my cock like me, obviously inexperience like me, but still my body shivered and jerked at his touches, enjoying every feeling._

_I especially enjoy his giving my cock and balls a big lick. Lighting shocked through my whole body has I first experience my first oral sex._

_My cried out in almost pain-pleasure when he place my cock into his super hot mouth. The fire type's mouth was, of course, extremely hot and burning warm, making my whole body fidget._

_When I was sure that I would explode with pleasure when, I felt him replace his mouth with my hands. I glanced up and was about to ask why when I saw him lift my legs up. I saw him give me a sheepish look, before he began to lean forward again. I was confuse on what he was doing until I felt his tongue awkwardly lick my 100% virgin hole._

_Lighting jolted my whole body causing me to shake and cry out. I felt tears drip from my eyes from the total pleasure. Emboar glance up and shrugged with a smile, so I guess he likes the taste. He resume licking my hole. My shook with pleasure, and nearly screamed when his tongue pierce my outer ring. His tongue moved in and out of my virgin tight hole. He quicken his pace, for a good five minutes, before pulling away, licking his lips, I can tell he liked the taste. I, by now, was a quivering pile of sweat and pleasure and loved every second of it. It took me a moment to realize that I haven't even come with my cock leaking a river. I was about to do something about it when I felt something push against my still virgin hole. I glance up to see...his hand between my legs. Before I can even make a noise, he push one wide finger into my tight hole. I slammed my hand over my mouth, stopping a scream from leaving my throat. Pain and pleasure burn through my body as his single digit push pass my inner and outer ring. He didn't waste any more time, adding another finger. I silently scream as both fingers were stretching me out in complete pain, but yet oddly, pleasure as well. He scissor me and finger fuck me hard, letting out a little growl at each thrust. After a minute of pain, it began to disappear and pleasure began to take over. Just has my semi hard cock began to harden again, he pulls out._

_I look up to see his place his monster cock at my hole. "W-wait a-a se-sec-cond, I'm n-ot r-r-r-read-", the rest was cut off when he began pushing and the tip of the black head push its way through. I screamed at the top of my lungs as the pain returned with great vengeance. I felt hot tears fall from my eyes and down my cheeks as what last of my virginity was taken by my powerhouse Pokémon. I whimpered and tear as the huge cock push more into me, ripping open my extremely tight hole. He pulled me up onto his lap (luckily his whole cock didn't push into me at once). He started to lick and suck on my neck, trying to get me to forget about the pain. He push me down lower on his cock as he did so, I whimpered as I felt it push deeper into me, and I had a bad feeling that its not even half-way in, yet. I gasp as Emboar began to suck harder on my neck. I gasp thinking this will never be over until I find myself sitting completely on his lap, with only minimum pain. 'Wow', was my last thought, before my mind became fuzzy. He stopped licking and sucking and slowly gush me upward until I was halfway off his cock, than he pull me back down making us both shutter. He repeated this again and again, becoming harder and faster with each thrust. The pain was still there rising and falling with each thrust. I began to wonder, how and why so many people like this until Emboar's cock finally hit that spot. Back than, I didn't what that was until later when I was found out it was my prostate being hit. But than, I didn't gave a Patrat's ass. Total, unbelievable, exploding pleasure ignited in my making scream in pleasure. Emboar notice and smirked. He wrapped his strong arms around me and bagen thrust his hips upward, hitting that spot a few more time. My orgasm was coming soon and we both knew it. He sped up his thrusting, until I could no longer take it. I screamed louder than before, my cock shooting its load all over between me and my first lover. He slammed into hard, I nearly screamed again, when his burning hot cum rocketed into me. I cried loudly as my ass took my first load ever. We moaned feeling showered in bless, as the high from our climaxes decrease. Emboar looked at me with a embarrassed looked before leaning forward until my lips met his. I nearly jumped, but slowly push back into the kiss. Our mouths open a little, letting our tongues mix as well._

_We stayed in this position for a good minute, until he grabbed my waist. Keeping me up, he laid on his back, his already hard member, re-hardened inside me. He looked up, me knowing what to do. I raised my body up with my legs and push myself back down on his steel hard rod. It wasn't before long until I shot my cum all over Emboar chest and face, while he shot another burning load into me. He growled, leaned up and plant another kiss on me before, grabbing my sides, keeping his cock still inside me, he laid me on my back. Lifting my legs up, he started thrusting, no slowing down, no gently, no mercy. I grabbed my cock and furiously pumped my cock, feeling his giant cock pump in and out of me, edging myself to another orgasm. Emboar roared shooting another hot load into my abused hole. Emboar growled louder than before, and flipped me over(his cock still in me!) and started thrusting like a wild Pokémon. Untamed. Insane. Intense. Hardcore. Wild_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A hour later<em>**

_We fucked like wild Pokémon, me shooting each of my loads all over the room, Emboar filling my ass and stomach with his cum, until it started to hurt. We dealt out 10 climaxes, until we collapsed. We were laying on our sides, Emboar, who had his cock in me the entire time, finally pulls out for good, letting a stream of cum pour out of me. So tired and exhausted, I couldn't move. So Emboar reach out and grabbed a pillow and sheet from the bed. He push the pillow under my head and pull the blanket over both of us. With the last of my strength, I snuggled into his neck, (luckily his flame beard went out) and enjoy the warmth of cold night with my first lover._

* * *

><p>I smiled at the memory, at the day. I began to drift more into my memories when I heard rustling. I look up to see all three Emboar, Samurott, and Serperior were staring at me. I looked down and saw why. The memory had my member bulge in my pants and can be clearly seen. All the Pokémon smirked and began to advance toward me. I smirked and laid back, watching the Regal, Formidable, and Mega Fire Pig Pokémon advance on their prey.<p>

'_A prey who wants to be caught_', Black thought playfully and lustfully.

* * *

><p><strong>SRG: Well that's was fun!<strong>

**Peach: Yep**

**Mr. Ghost: Uh-hu**

**SRG: Be sure to check out both Fire Bomb and Change of the Seasons! Hope you all enjoy both.**

**Peach: And for all those insane people I like to say that me and Mr. Ghost hate each other again!**

**Mr. Ghost: Yeah...**

**Peach: and so (pulls out her golf club) Come here!**

**Mr. Ghost: NO WAY! Your not hitting me with that again!**

**Peach: Who said I'm going to hit you?**

**Mr. Ghost: (thinks about it) HOLY SHIT (flies away) **

**Peach: GETS BACK HERE! (Starts chasing Mr. Ghost**

**SRG: (Stares)um...ok, So don't flame me for the ending and yes that was a tease, (Don't kill me) But I hope you enjoy the story! See you all later!**

**review?**


End file.
